poboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Po'Boy
The Po'Boy & Po'Girl Baseball League (P.B.L.) is a slow-pitch, co-ed adult baseball league based in Dayton, Ohio. Established in the late spring of 2013 as an alternative to the numerous other baseball leagues around the area, the league operates on a four-week preseason, an eight-week regular season and a best-of-three post-season series between the top two ranking teams to determine the Po'Boy & Po'Girl World Series Champions. Origins The PBL started as nothing more than an ambitious desire to play the great sport of baseball, conspired among friends in the room of league founder and Jamestown Pigpens team captain, Justin Mosteller. Among these friends were Sam Compston, Malacai McDufford, Bobby Green and Adam Wilcher, all of whom discussed the prospect of playing baseball among themselves. Months before the discussion of a 'league' was even to begin, these friends began to hone their skills the best they could outside the country landscape of Jamestown in Adam Wilcher's backyard, an area nicknamed "Dog Park" as both a derogatory term for the small size of the field, and for the fact that Adam's dog Buck usually operated as a fielder for the boys, bringing them back their baseball everytime they either hit one out into the cornfield or overthrew each other. In the weeks that followed, the boys were able to spread the idea of setting up a baseball game via word-of-mouth and on the social media website Facebook, establishing a game set to take place on Thursday, April 25th, 2013 at historic Triangle Park, site of the first-ever NFL game. While the turnout of the original game was only twelve or so people, the game was so fun and such a success that more people from around the area came out to play on a weekly basis in what was then called the "Po'Boy Baseball Classic." Two weeks later, the first female participants of these games joined in, making the games co-ed as well. Discussion of establishing a league would take several weeks to commence until the majority of regular players agreed upon the conditions of this proposed association. In a matter of days, four teams were established with five team captains who would act as both managers and players within their do-it-yourself organization. League Rules ' PO'BOY & PO'GIRL BASEBALL LEAGUE OFFICIAL RULES' 1. Teams must be composed of a minimum six players. Rules in this instance are flexible but must be determined before the game begins by the ruling umpire. If one set umpire is not determined, then four players of separate teams must share the duty of officiating the game. No more than ten players are allowed on the field at one time. 2. Each team must be led by a team captain. Captains are left in charge of determining their team's batting lineup and defensive alignment. If a team's captain cannot be present or must leave before the end of the game, it is that captain's or team's responsibility to choose an elect captain for that game. 3. A batter can take a possible amount of six balls per at-bat in order to earn a walk, but three strikes and you're out. A batter may also deny the walk for another pitch, but if the pitch is determined to be a seventh ball, then the batter will be forced to take his base. 4. No stealing bases. Runners are allowed to lead off to a maximum of three steps towards the advancing base, unless the size of the field is below regulation. If the runner leads off too far and the umpire takes notice, the runner will be issued a warning and made to return to said base. If breaking the rule twice, the umpire reserves the authority to issue an automatic out. There will be no advancing bases on passed balls or wild pitches, either, unless the ball has been overthrown by an opposing fielder en route to a teammate. 5. If playing with only two outfielders, leaving an open position in the field, and the ball is hit directly into said direction, the hitter will be given a ground rule single, forcing him or her to stay positioned at first base. Normal ground rule doubles apply as well, no matter where in the field the ball may be hit. 6. The umpire reserves the right to issue the infield fly rule if the ball is popped up within a reasonable area near the infield. Runners may advance from their bases, but only after the ball is caught (though this is never advised.) 7. If a player catches the ball, even with his foot touching the base, yet fails to maintain control of the ball or even tagging the advancing runner out, then the runner can be called safe by the officiating umpire. 8. No bunting, though this rule does not apply to accidentally making contact with a checked swing. Intentionally bunting once will result in a warning, and bunting twice will result in an automatic out. 9. If a ball teeters foul a long the chalk line, a responding infielder is allowed to swipe the ball out of the way, stopping it from possibly going fair and forcing the batter to resume his at-bat. This may only be done before the aforementioned batter has reached base. 10. If a batter is hit by a pitch, he or she must advance to the next base, unless they deny the hit-by-pitch ruling and demand that the at-bat continue. If hit twice by a pitch in the same at-bat, the current batter has no option but to advance to that base. This rule will not be put into effect though if the batter places his or her hand in front of the ball to stop it from hitting them. 11. No team may score more than six runs per inning. If a team does score a total six runs in their half inning, the game will automatically forward to that defensive team's next inning. 12. Even if there is not a runner on first base, and the ball hits the ground on a third strike swing, you are not permitted to run to the first base and will be automatically called out regardless.